Ranma Reflected
by Ucchan Hibiki
Summary: What happens when Ranko is driven out by Ranma's mind? What happens when she meets Ranma? *Chapter two will be up soon*


Ranma Reflected  
  
  
A Ranma ½ Fanfiction  
  
  
  
Notes: I don't own any Ranma ½ characters or the series. In short, don't sue me,I don't have any money...I got into debt with Biki-chan...-_-;;  
  
  
*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*  
  
Chapter 1: Remorse  
  
  
"Ranma no Baka!!!" Akane Tendo yelled, Smashing her fiancé into the ground until he looked almost a part of it. Ranma groaned, his eyes devoid of any emotion. "Sorry Akane , geez all I said was the salad attacked me when I opened the refridge!!" Akane barked. "Well don't insult my cooking Ranma!!" "I didn't INSULT it..I just said it attacked me." Kasumi appeared in the doorway, holding out her arm, where a peice of month old 'Riceball' was savagely attacking her. Akane gasped, "Sister..would you be so kind as to remove this...thing?" Akane rushed to her sister and pried the demonic rice off her forearm. Ranma muttered something and walked away. Out to think most likely.  
  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~§~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
  
Ranma sat on the canal wall, thinking to himself. "ALL she ever does is pound me...does she really love me? She can't if she hits me all the time..." He felt a figure sit down next to him .  
He didn't think anything of it until the familiar voice said. "I know how that is,It happened to me a lot..." Ranma jumped at the voice...it was so eerily familiar. He turned around to look at the person sitting beside him. He drew in his breath. The young woman stared back at him in shock. "Your...me?" Ranma laughed so suddenly that he almost fell off the bridge. "You can't be me!! Tell me whats your name? I swear though..you look like my female twin!!" The girl beside him didn't get the humor in it. "My name is Ranko." She silenced him so suddenly he DID fall off into the canal. Ranma emerged, she looked down at herself-only to find a he. He looked dumbfoundedly up at the girl. "H-how?" Ranko smiled a gentle smile, jumping down onto the side of the canal, gently getting her feet wet and holding out an arm to Ranma. "You became so emotionless...that me, the more emotional part of you, sort of shifted...I was a spirit in your body, but now I'm real!!" She tasted the words on her tounge carefully. "Yes..I'm   
real!!" Ranma smiled at his girl half, watched her giddy movements. He had to admit to himself he was glad to see her in front of him instead of BEING him. He pulled her into the water with him, splashing her. She laughed and dunked him under. She jumped out of the canal before he had a chance to dunk her yet again. Her now skintight green dress sparkled and dripped with droplets of water. Yes, he had to admit. His girl form was pretty cute. She helped him out of the water. She looked at a bruise on his head. "Omigosh did I do that??? I'm sooo sorry!!" She said, rubbing it tenderly. Ranma grinned at his female self. Who knew he had that kind of sensitivity? "Actually, its one of Akane's doings..." Ranko cursed out loud and rubbed it softer. "She's so stupid to hit us-you like that!!" Ranma smiled, he was really begining to like Ranko's company, even though he had only known her as a different person than him for about 10 minutes. For one thing...she agreed with him.  
  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~§~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Ranko began padding softly after Ranma as he walked home. "Where are you going Ranko?" "Home you idiot!" She said with an innocent smile. Ranma groaned, of course she still had his humor. He grinned. He looked uncertain. "Erm..Ranko? What'll they say about...us?" Some of that old glimmer was back in Ranma's eyes as he fought to keep the grin off his face at the immage of Genme trying to smash Ranma and Ranko back into one person. Ranko sighed. Ranma's face saddened. "Ranko..I may have to hide you, ok?" Ranko still looked happy. "As long as I can go out and come back as I please sure you can hide me!!" Ranma grinned at his short petite companion. "Ok Ranko...but NO letting Nabiki see you...or I will be extorted for so much money I'll be in debt until I'm an old hag in a wheelchair!!" Ranko laughed, a clear crystal laugh that made Ranma shiver a bit.   
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~§~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Ranko looked around Ranma's room,scanning it. "Where do I sleep?" Ranma pulled out a bedroll and stuck it beside his Futon. "There." Ranko plopped on the bedroll and ripped off her wet dress. Ranma jerked, then turned around quickly, but not before getting an eyeful. He blushed crimson. "Ranko..." He threw a top at her. "Put that on!" Ranko shoved the large top over her body, it covered down to her thighs. "Who ever said you had ANY feminine modesty?" Ranko asked, a sly grin on her face. Ranma laughed slightly. He walked out of the room to head down for dinner. A thought struck him suddenly. "I'll bring some food back for you Ranko..." The girl smiled.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~§~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Ranma ate as much as he normally did, but half the food didn't seem to go in his mouth. Akane couldn't explain what she saw but nevertheless the food seemed to be going into thin air. Akane watches closely, but let it go as she couldn't process what was going on. Ranma quickly got up from the dinner table, his back turned to them the whole way, and ran to his room. He burst open the door,to find Ranko on her back, playing Gameboy. He dropped the contents of his hands onto her bedroll. He had gotten her sushi, rolls,and a glass of Sake. She didn't ask how he managed the Sake. She ate each peice slowly. "Kasumi made dinner tognight huh?" Ranma grinned. "How did you know that?" "Ranma, I used to be a part of you remember?" He slapped himself in the forehead. "Duh I forgot!!" Ranko smiled her slow patient smile and continued eating.  
  
Ranko walked out of Ranma's room, since he was at school. She was stopped by Kasumi. "Ranma? I thought you walked to School with Nabiki and Akane...?" Ranko began to sweat, she though Kasumi would be a Dr. Tofu's by now!! Crap. "Uh no Kasumi-chan...I felt sick and came home." Kasumi smiled brightly. "Ok then Ranma, do you need anything?" Ranko smiled at Kasumi, she really was sweet. She gently hugged Kasumi to her complete suprise. "No thank you 'Sumi-chan." Kasumi smiled gently at the girl. Something was different about her but she couldn't place her finger on it.  
  
"Everybody we're home!!" Ranma yelled as he ran up the stairs. Kasumi looked at him, confusion settling on her pretty face. "But Ranma...I thought you were sick?" Ranma, not in a deducing mood, said, "Kasumi What would make you think that??" With that he ran up the stairs. "Oh my." Kasumi said with a worried look,"Oh my."   
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~§~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Ranma walked in to see Ranko sitting somberly on the bedroll. As soon as Ranma walked in, she jumped up, and held up a small needlework. "Give this to Kasumi please Ranma!!" She said almost urgently. "Geez Ranko ok why?" Ranko sighed sadly. "She reminds me of mother..." Ranma nodded soberly. "Ok Ranko, I will." He looked at the needle work. It had a small puppy on it with blue letters circling the border. They read "To 'Sumi-chan, thank you." Ranma looked at Ranko. "What did she do to make you do this? "Nothing Ranma...she asked if I needed anything..thats all. I fed her a story about me being sick and staying home today..." Ranma groaned. "Oh Kami!! I told her I wasn't!! Ranko...we owe poor Kasumi an explanation and an apology!!"  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~§~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
After Ranko and Ranma had finished explaining, given her the needlework, and said sorry, they all looked sober and almost sad. Kasumi brightened and gave them each a smile. "Its ok Ranko, Ranma, your secret is safe with me." Ranko nodded and hugged Kasumi feircly. "Thank you 'Sumi-chan!!" Ranma grinned at his counterpart and his almost sister. Ranko huged Ranma too for no reason. She grinned sheepishly at his shocked face. "I'm in a good mood ok Ranma?" Ranma nodded, wanting to hug her again for some reason.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~§~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Ranko smiled, now that Kasumi knew, days were becoming much easier as she could sit around in the kitchen, eat, and talk to Kasumi. Ranko was becmoning fast friends with Kasumi. Ranma in turn seemed to become a little closer as well.  
  
When school was over Akane was the first home that day. She found Ranko choking on a peice of her 'pancake' "Ranma no Baka!!!!!!!!" She yelled-and prepared her mallet. Suddenly she felt herself lifted off the ground, and thrown on the floor. Ranko stod over her, a disgusted look on her face. "Ranma may take it, but not me Akane. Don't you DARE try and hit me again." Ranko said in a slow but icey voice. Akane, confused and hurt more emotionally then physically, sat up and stared after the retreating red-head. She didn't get it...Ranma may tolerate it but not her? Probalay some macho trick..it had to be. She still couldn't understand it though. Damn men.  
  
***  
  
Ranma found Ranko in his room, practicing Kata's. He grinned at her, he watched a bead of sweat trickle down her neck, and into her tanktop. He suddenly felt his mouth go completly dry and his pants suddenly feel a size to small. Ranma turned away from Ranko, his face red. She was his cursed form...so why was she affecting him this way?  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~§~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Ranko held P-chan out at arms length, he was trying to bite her without mercy. "Ryoga..." P-chan stopped and stared. "Its not...Ranma, trust me." With that, she pulled him close to her and ran down the street, when it started to rain. Neither P-chan nor Ranko were affected, but neither WANTED to be out in the rain. Nevertheless, Ranko didn't stop until she found where she was looking for. P-chan looked up, 'Ucchans? Why are we at Ucchans? Its after hours.' He thought to himself. Ukyo opened the door and gave Ranko and Ryoga a grin. "Heya Ranko, thanks for explaining your little split with Ranma to me.." Ranko nodded and smiled lightly. She sat at a table, and set P-chan on the top. Ukyo stared at P-chan, a strange look on her face. "That wasn't the ONLY thing Ranko told me,Ryoga." P-chan gulped, and scuttled away from her. Ranko looked a bit worried. "Ucchan-you told me you weren't gonna hurt him!" Ukyo smiled again, and grabbed P-chan by the bandanna. She set the piglet on a clear table, he tried to get aw  
y, but she gave him a measuring glance. "Ucchan please!!" "Don't worry sugar, I won't hurt him..." She grabbed a glass of warm water, and sprayed it on Ryoga, he sat on her table, leaning back and spluttering water, he had his legs stretched out and halfway bent, covering himself. "In fact..." She grinned an evil little grin at Ryoga, who was red as a beat. "I think we'll get along just fine." Ranko couldn't help her own little evil grin, as Ryoga stood up. Ukyo stared for a moment, her face turning crimson. She threw his clothes at him and winked at Ranko.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~§~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Ranko walked in on Ranma, who at the moment was playing a video game. "GOTCHA!!!!" Ranma yelled, probalay killing off the last yerp or whatever they were called. Ranko sat on the bed, staring up at the ceiling, and watching Ranma with the eye that wasn't focused on a moth that walked around the ceiling. She shuddered, she hated moths almost as much as cats. She jumped into Ranma's lap, who went white for a moment, scared into shock. She shook him, then commanded him to look up at the ceiling. "KILL IT RANMA!!!" Ranko yelled, pulling Ranma to his feet. She jumped up against him in her anxiety, his face suddenly became red and he shuddered,not from moths either. She grabbed his hand and pointed at the moth with HIS finger. "KILL IT RANMA PLEASE!!" She jumped into the corner of the room and hid her face. He watched her for a moment, then stepped on his futon and casually, indifferently, squashed the moth under his palm. She nodded, leaned in and kissed his cheek lightly, smiling a smile of relief. She steppe  
out of the room,"I'm gonna get something to eat!!" He couldn't even nod, his fingers slowly traced the burning path that Ranko's lips had taken. His whole body felt alive with fire, and he felt his knees go weak, he fell to his knees, still holding his hand against his cheek.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~§~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Ranko stood shakily in the kitchen, she knew Akane was probbaly in her room, modeling in front of the mirror and asking herself if she was a tomboy. Ranko had heard her do it many times in the late hours of the night. Her knees felt so weak, she had KISSED him!? Kasumi walked in merrily, carrying a pot of steaming rice with her. She set it on the stove and turned to Ranko, who was still shaking. "Oh dear..." Kasumi said as she sat Ranko down in a chair. "Whats wrong Ranko-chan?" Ranko smiled a weak smile at Kasumi. "I...I think I like Ranma in a way I shouldn't Kasumi!! What am I going to do?!?" Kasumi sighed. "Oh my...this is a problem." Kasumi nodded to herself, thinking of Akane. Though she loved her sister dearly, she didn't like the way she treated men. 'If I treated poor Tofu-san like that...' She shuddered at the thought. She patted Ranko on the back. "Kasumi, why do I feel this way? He's practially my brother!!" Kasumi smiled a mischevous smile, one nobody but Dr. Tofu got to see. "Or he is practia  
ly your lover, it depends on the way you look at it Ranko-chan." Ranko blushed crimson. "I'm so scared he doesn't like me the way I like him 'Sumi-chan!!!!!!" With that she began sobbing, loudly. Ranma came down the stairs and saw Ranko sobbing, with Kasumi looking worried at her. Ranma sat on the chair beside Ranko and gathered her up in his arms. She sobbed against him, his shirt getting wet with tears. Kasumi gave them both a hug, all three in each other's embrace. Kasumi let the two go and left them in the kitchen.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~§~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Ranko let herself out of Ranma's embrace, a sudden feeling of dread washing over her. Ranma saw the scared eyes of his friend and wondered what was wrong. He looked to where she was pointing, her heart beating out of control. There, framed in the kitchen, was a shocked looking Akane.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~§~*~*~*~*~*~*~**~*~*~*~*~*~§~*~*~*~*~*~*~**~*~*~*~*~*~§~*~*~*~*~*~*~**~*~*~*~*~*~§~*  
  
There. Cliff hanger? Yep.  
  
'Sumi-chan (beta reader):'Sumi-chan Sorry for not much Dr. Tofu/Kasumi things. I'll try and do a scene with those two in the next story. Maybe even you!! Ok? (Minor character but I'll try and add you in kk? ^^;) Oh Btw, when are we gonna work on our Busride fic? We all have to get together one night (or at least me and you) and work on it, or we can trade the Paragraphs/Excerpts through emails. Oh, hey, can you start? then hand me a page or two done through email, then I'll do the same, but continue???? Ok? R&R Sumi-chan!!!!  
  
Amy Niabi Gawboy (omega reader):Heya Amy don't kill me please!! I don't mean to sit there and bash Akane!! (Actually..yes I did?) Sorry Amy. I know this isn't your Idea of a "normal" fanfic. ^^;;  
But anyway, I'm working on that Mousse-duck/you pic ok? Heya, don't be tooooo hard on me Amy!!  
  
To Everyone: Please Read and Review all of you? Don't review to harshly, though I don't like Akane much, I didn't mean to make all you fans mad -_-;; Well, thanks for reading my fic and Thanks Sumi-chan and Amy for Beta/Omega reading!!!  
  
-Ucchan Hibiki  
  
  
  
  



End file.
